HGd10PHB - Spell Source - Inner Spirit
A spellcaster (or user of a spiritual power or whatever a character calls it) can draw on the power of their own spirit to do powerful things. The mage who has innate magic and channels a portion of their spirit to cast spells, the monk who focuses their spirit to do astounding, mystical moves in combat, or the paladin who draws on their own innate righteousness to ward off evil all use the same source for their power: the self. Limitations Mystical Energy Reserve (MYR) Characters who draw from the inner spirit are limited by their own character growth. What this means is that they can only cast spells as big and for as long as their spirits, minds, and bodies will let them. Their physical Endurance is not enough. An additional Mystical Energy Reserve must be set up that accounts for the nature of the source. It may be called mana, or chay, or arcane reserve. Whatever the name of this MYR is, it begins small and grows with the character. The inner reserve is equal to the caster's primary characteristic for the type of mystic power plus the Total Skill Bonus in all skills that require that reserve divided by five. The MYR also naturally limits the power of the spells that can be used. The MYR recovers at a rate equal to the MYR/5 rounded. For example, Spenciel has a SPI of 5. He knows 10 monk moves that require chay to perform with a Total Skill Bonus of 74. 74/5 = 14. 14 + 5 = 19 chay. His MER recovery would be 1.9 rounded up to 2 every 12 seconds. Impractical Spell Construction Those who learn from their inner selves typically don't learn new spells as fast, thinking rather too focus on what they already know. This comes in part from the fact that many of them have to learn in the wild or don't have a teacher that can fully understand them as well as they understand themselves. Somatic Component Inner casters use simple trigger movements to cast their spells, which helps them focus and release their spells in a timely fashion. While not as complex as the External casters, these components are still required in most cases. Failure to use a somatic component delays the expression of the spell, the effect from manifesting by one Player Turn. Verbal Component Generally, verbal components are spoken in the caster's native language for Inner Spirit casters rather than a language with a more formal, precise structure such as the External Source caster use. The verbal component is more a part of the trigger and power and has nothing to with the actual shaping of the spell. Failure to use a verbal component reduces the Total Skill Bonus (TSB) by half. This penalty applies before TSB can be converted into additional dice. Spectrum Limitations Inner casters often limit themselves to one or only a few different spectra of spells. They learn variety within those narrow confines because they have to learn less potent spells first before they can move on to more complicated spells within the spectrum. For every additional spectra learned beyond the first there is a cumulative +1 to all Difficulty Scores for all checks made to learn within that spectrum. For example, Amirith knows spells from 6 different spectra of spells. He decides to add another spectrum to his repertoire. The DS for learning the new spectrum and all spells within that spectrum are done so with a +6 DS. Benefits No Material Components or Focus The source of power for spells is the self making the need for any other sort of material component or focus unnecessary. Some characters may affect a faux-focus to distract or misdirect enemies, but it is not needed. Normal Speed Drawing on the self, with which a character is already intimately familiar with, requires no extra time for spell casting. All spell casting done from the Inner Self source takes only 1 Player Turn unless extra turns are needed to empower the spell as described within that spell description. No Spell Book Since the source of the spells is the self, the spells are intimately known. Once they are learned, they become a part of the character. There is no need for spell books or other mnemonic devices to relearn spell formulas. No Backfire Innate spellcasters are in complete control of the energy and the spell manipulation at all times. When they are interrupted - a rare event in itself - they only lose a bit of their inner reserve. The spell itself has no deleterious effects. Typical Professions Typical professions or classes that use the Inner Spirit as the source of their spells or abilities include: Sorcerers, Bards, Monks, Dervishes, and Paladins. Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes